1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inverter board for home appliances, such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, and an air conditioner, plays a key role in power control or motor driving.
In particular, a power module package used within the inverter board is a core semiconductor module and is an electronic component having wide marketability even in home, industrial, and car fields.
The power module package is configured to include a power circuit component, a control circuit component, a lead frame, a heat radiation board, and a sealing resin.
In the development of the power module package, a heat radiation characteristic of the board is important in view of reliability of a module, including a lifespan of a power device (IGBT, diode).
Therefore, to improve the heat radiation characteristic of the board, a metal material is used as a base of the board and a copper foil (Cu foil) for forming a metal base and a circuit has a structure in which the copper foil is bonded to an insulating layer or a metal oxidizing layer.